The Last Story
by Ayahaunt
Summary: Karena itulah Cho Kyuhyun seorang dokter muda memperjuangkan sebuah hubungan yang dianggap kotor bagi sebagian orang. Dan ketika perjuangan itu berakhir, berakhir pula cerita yang menjadi cerita terakhir bagi Cho Kyuhyun dan juga Lee Sungmin. KyuMin's story


"Kyu, aku takut Kyu." ujar pemuda manis yang kini tengah berbaring diatas ranjang, tubuhnya lemah tak berdaya karena rasa sakit yang kini dirasakannya. Jemari lentik pemuda itu pun bergerak ketika ia rasakan ia tengah menyentuh rambut seseorang, jemari itu bergerak lembut menyisir rambut pemuda lain yang kini ada di sisinya.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja, Min. Percayalah padaku, aku akan menjagamu." saut pemuda itu. Tangannya yang pucat pun menggapai tangan milik kekasihnya, dengan penuh sayang ia usap permukaan tangan kekasihnya itu, memberi sebuah kehangatan yang lebih menandakan sebuah kepercayaan. Pemuda lemah yang tengah terbaring pun menyunggingkan sebuah senyum, ia percaya, ia sangat percaya pada kekasihnya itu. Karena ia tahu, dimana tempat ia menaruh hatinya, disitulah ia memberi seluruh kepercayaannya.

Semuanya terasa berjalan begitu cepat, tak disangkanya sebuah pertemuan tak disengaja bisa berubah menjadi suatu hal yang begitu berharga. Sungmin masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana ia bertemu dengan kekasihnya, Cho Kyuhyun. Pertemuan yang dirasakan memang takdir untuk keduanya, sebuah pertemuan yang membimbing mereka kesebuah bab baru dimana mereka bersama dalam sebuah hubungan yang tak sewajarnya. Mereka berdua paham, hal yang mereka jalani bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk diterima. Tetapi bukankah cinta memang sesuatu yang harus diperjuangkan? Karena itulah Cho Kyuhyun seorang dokter muda memperjuangkan sebuah hubungan yang dianggap kotor bagi sebagian orang. Dan ketika perjuangan itu berakhir, berakhir pula cerita yang menjadi cerita terakhir bagi Cho Kyuhyun dan juga Lee Sungmin.  
.

* * *

.

The Last Story

Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin

Rated T  
.

* * *

.

_You came into my life, and then I knew I started to falling in love with you in our first meeting._

_Kyuhyun's POV_

Mentari pagi pun kembali menyapaku, dengan malas aku pun bangkit untuk segera menyiapkan diri pergi bekerja. Seperti hari-hari yang selalu kulewati, tak ada satu hal pun yang berubah dalam hidupku. Bangun dipagi buta, menyiapkan diri, lalu berangkat ke rumah sakit untuk memulai perkerjaan. Hidup ini terlalu statis untukku. Aku tahu seharusnya aku bahagia karena semua orang menyanjungku karena segala yang telah aku raih, namun ada suatu lubang dalam hidupku yang aku sendiri tak mengerti apa sesungguhnya yang aku butuhkan untuk menutup lubang tersebut. Tak salah bukan jika aku masih mengeluh? Aku sungguh merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang benar-benar aku butuhkan, dan aku yakin hal itu tak mudah didapatkan.

Aku memandang diriku pada sebuah cermin. Aku merasa letih menyembunyikan semua yang kurasakan dibalik sosok dingin yang kini menjadi tamengku ketika berhadapan dengan lingkungan.

"Ya, Cho Kyuhyun, bagaimana kau bisa bahagia jika kau terus terlihat seperti itu!" bentakku pada proyeksi bayanganku dicermin. Ku tatap wajahku sendiri, dan aku bertanya pada diriku. Apa sebenarnya yang aku butuhkan? Sungguh, aku cukup tersiksa dengan perasaan ini bertahun-tahun, perasaan kosong yang membuat diriku muak terhadap hidup ini. Dan sebuah pertanyaan baru berhenti dalam otakku. Apa aku tak layak bahagia?

Puas bertanya yang tak pernah ada jawabannya, aku pun beranjak dari kamar tidurku untuk segera berangkat bekerja. Ketika aku tengah berjalan ke ruang makan, aku pun berhenti sejenak karena terkejut, kedua mataku menangkap sosok wanita yang kini ada dalam rangkulan ibuku.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ayo kita sarapan bersama. Aku yakin Seohyun-ah tak keberatan bukan untuk sarapan bersama kami?" ujar _eomma_ku lembut kepadaku dan juga wanita yang duduk disampingnya itu.

Aku tak dapat menolak ajakan eommaku, aku pun hanya mengangguk menyanggupi lalu segera berjalan menuju meja makan. Ketika makan, aku tak dapat menyuarakan apapun, aku tak ingin menyakiti eomma jika aku berkata bahwa aku tak ingin dijodohkan seperti ini. Aku hanya diam tanpa memandangi Seohyun yang sibuk berbicara mengenai sebuah acara amal bersama eommaku. Bukan aku tak menyukai wanita itu, aku tahu dia wanita yang baik dengan latar belakang juga kepribadian sempurna, hanya saja aku tak bisa memaksakan hati untuk berkata bahwa aku mencintainya.

"Eomma, aku berangkat dulu dan sepertinya aku akan berjaga di rumah sakit malam ini." ucapku setelah mengecup pipi eommaku.

"Kyuhyun-ah, sebaiknya kau mengantar Seohyun-ah ke butiknya ya?" pinta eomma dengan tatapan yang tak bisa kutolak. Dan lagi-lagi aku hanya mengangguk, dapat kulihat Seohyun tersenyum bahagia karena ia akan pergi bersamaku pagi ini.

"Terima kasih, Kyuhyun-ah. Eomma sungguh menyayangimu." eomma pun memelukku dengan hangat. Dalam hatiku aku hanya bisa menyesal dengan ribuan kata maaf yang tak pernah tersampaikan padanya, bahwa aku tak pernah melakukan hal yang ia minta sungguh-sungguh berdasarkan hati.

Akhirnya aku pun pergi bersama Seohyun. Didalam mobil, aku dan dia sama sekali tidak membicarakan apapun. Suasana dingin yang sama selalu tercipta ketika aku berdua dengannya, dan hal ini membuat kekosongan yang kurasakan semakin memakanku. Dari hal seperti ini aku sudah bisa berpendapat bahwa wanita ini bukan takdirku. Aku percaya hal itu, karena jika wanita ini memang takdirku rasa hampa ini akan hilang sejak 4 tahun lalu aku mengenalnya.

"Oppa" wanita muda itu bersuara lembut memanggilku, ketidakminatanku padanya memaksaku hanya berdeham sebagai respon.

"Aku akan ikut sampai rumah sakit ya? Aku harus menjenguk seseorang." ujar Seohyun sambil memainkan jemarinya pertanda dia ragu mengatakan hal itu padaku.

Untukku sendiri sungguh tak menjadi masalah, karena aku bisa sampai di rumah sakit lebih cepat. Aku malah bersyukur karena tak harus menyita waktu diperjalan dari butik wanita itu untuk kerumah sakit. Sesampainya di rumah sakit aku pun menurunkan Seohyun di pintu utama rumah sakit.

"Terima kasih oppa atas tumpangannya."

Setelah melihat wanita itu masuk kedalam, aku pun segera menjalankan mobilku menuju tempat parkir. Tapi baru saja aku beranjak, tiba-tiba saja seseorang menggedor pintu mobilku sehingga dengan terpaksa aku meberhentikan mobilku. Aku sangat terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja seseorang yang entah itu namja atau yeojya masuk kedalam mobilku dan duduk dikursi disampingku.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriakku kesal pada orang aneh yang tiba-tiba saja masuk kemobilku.

"Tolong aku! Kau harus bawa aku pergi dari sini, aku tak ingin disini. Kumohon siapapun kau tolong aku." ucap orang itu memohon kepadaku dengan tatapan sedih yang kuakui bisa menggerakkan hatiku menjadi iba. Aku menatap sosok itu dengan teliti, dan aku menyadari bahwa ia adalah salah satu pasien setelah aku melihat bahwa dia mengenakan baju pasien rumah sakit ini.

"Kumohon, jalankan mobilmu dan bawa aku pergi dari sini." kini sosok itu meneteskan air mata yang membuatku semakin bingung. Aku tak mungkin bukan membantunya kabur? Karena aku juga memiliki tanggung jawab di rumah sakit ini. Sekali lagi aku memandang sosoknya dengan teliti. Kepalanya diperban, warna kulitnya sungguh pucat yang dengan bisa kunilai dia mengidap penyakit, tetapi ketika kutatap wajah manis sosok itu dengan serius, aku tak tega membiarkannya begitu saja.

Saat aku sedang serius memandangi sosok itu aku pun merasakan sebuah debaran aneh yang sebelumnya tak pernah kurasakan. Wajah manis sosok itu benar-benar seakan mengikatku erat dan menarikku dalam sebuah pesona yang aku sendiri tak bisa mengelaknya. Tiba-tiba saja pintu mobilku lagi-lagi terbuka tapi kini dengan beberapa orang yang memaksa sosok itu untuk keluar dari mobilku. Dengan keadaan terkejut aku pun segera keluar dari mobilku untuk mengetahui apa sebetulnya yang terjadi.

"Terima kasih, dokter Cho. Kau tidak membiarkan pasien ini untuk kabur." Ucap salah seorang perawat yang kini tengah mengunci lengan pasien itu hingga ia tak bisa lagi bergerak.

"Ah, Sungmin-hyung! Aish, kenapa kau harus kabur lagi sih? Petugas rumah sakit hampir gila karenamu tahu!" omel seorang pemuda yang berlari menghampiri pasien itu.

Apa tadi? Hyung? Astaga, dia namja? Aku melarutkan diriku dalam keterkejutan karena sungguh aku tak menyangga bahwa sosok manis itu adalah namja. Kau bodoh Cho Kyuhyun, bagaimana kau bisa berpikiran bahwa pasien tadi ada seorang yeojya.

"Eunhyuk-ah, aku ingin pulang! Aku tak ingin berada disini!" sosok namja yang kukagumi itu pun berteriak kepada pemuda lain yang kini hanya bisa menangis memeluk sosok manis itu.

"Hyung, aku mohon jangan seperti ini. Kau harus menuruti apa yang dikatakan Hae juga Hankyung-hyung." Pemuda bernama Eunhyuk itu pun terus menangis sambil memeluk sosok yang ia panggil hyung itu.

Hae? Hankyung-hyung? Jangan katakan bahwa pemuda bernama Sungmin itu adalah pasien Donghae-hyung yang ia ceritakan beberapa waktu lalu. Aku pun mengingat tentang Donghae-hyung yang menanyakan tentang bagaimana cara terbaik membujuk pasien.

Setelah aku menyadari bahwa kejadian ini menarik perhatian banyak orang aku segera meminta salah satu perawat disitu untuk memindahkan mobilku. Aku pun menghampiri sosok pasien itu dan segera menggendongnya dengan pelan-pelan agar dia tidak merasa pusing.

"Eh? Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap hyungku!" pemuda bernama Eunhyuk pun mulai panik karena aku membawa hyungnya itu tanpa ijin kedalam rumah sakit. Namun aku hiraukan saja teriakan pemuda itu, biar saja para perawat yang menjelaskannya.

Dalam rengkuhanku dapat kurasakan namja bernama Sungmin ini memberontak agar aku melepaskannya, namun aku masih cukup kuat untuk menahan ronta sosok lemah itu. Sesampainya diruang kerjaku aku pun menurunkannya dipembaringan para pasien.

"Kau menyebalkan!" teriak sosok itu saat aku hendak mengambil notesku. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihat ia menggerutu sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Setelah mengumpulkan segala hal yang aku butuhkan, aku pun menarik kursiku agar bisa berhadapan dengan pasien keras kepala itu.

"Kalau aku tahu kau juga dokter, aku bersumpah tak akan masuk ke mobilmu. Dasar menyebalkan!" lagi-lagi omelan sosok itu hanya bisa membuatku tersenyum, aku senang melihatnya begitu dekat seperti ini. Mungkin jika bukan karena debaran ini aku pun akan mengomelinya balik, tapi apa boleh buat tingkah kekanakannya sungguh mempesonaku.

"Namamu?" tanyaku tanpa menatapnya. Dia tak menjawab pertanyaanku melainkan membuang wajahnya dari hadapanku dan terus menggerutu tak jelas. Tak ingin berlama-lama dengan hal ini aku pun meletakkan kedua telapak tanganku dipipinya dan membawa wajahnya kembali berada dihadapanku. Kusadari wajahnya yang manis itu sontak merona merah, tapi kuakui hal itu membuat semakin manis dan menarik dihadapanku. Aku tak tahu jika seseorang bisa menjadi semenarik ini dimataku apalagi jika sosok itu adalah seorang namja.

"Sungmin, namaku Lee Sungmin." Ucapnya sungguh pelan dengan bibirnya yang bergetar karena gugup. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, Lee Sungmin, nama yang manis untuk menggambarkan sosoknya.

"Kalau begitu, senang bertemu denganmu, Sungmin-ssi. Aku Cho Kyuhyun."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku melihatnya tersenyum. Senyum yang sungguh indah, sehingga aku benar-benar tak bisa mengendalikan apa yang kini berkecamuk di hatiku. Aku sadar sepenuhnya bahwa aku telah memulai sesuatu yang salah, tetapi ini tak bisa ku hentikan begitu saja. Dan aku menyadari sepenuhnya, bahwa aku menyukai sosok manis yang kini tersenyum dihadapanku. _Lee Sungmin, aku ingin lebih mengetahui segala tentangmu. Kumohon izinkanlah aku._

* * *

_.  
_

_Like the flowers in spring, my love for you, it's blooming_

_Lee Sungmin's POV_

"Kyuhyunnie!" aku berteriak senang ketika aku mendapat kesempatan bahwa dokter kesayanganku tengah mendapat jam istirahat. Dengan begitu semangat, aku pun masuk kedalam ruangannya dan segera memeluknya ketika kudapatkan dia menungguku didalam.

"Aku merindukan, Kyuhyunnie." ucapku mengulangi kalimat yang sama tepat ditelinganya ketika aku memeluk pemuda tinggi itu.

"Aku pun merindukanmu, Min. Sangat merindukanmu." ujarnya lembut sehingga aku dapat merasakan sebuah kehangatan tiap kali aku mendengar semua perkataan manis dari mulutnya. Dan perasaan ini masih sama, justru kehangatan ini makin bertambah sejak sepuluh bulan lalu aku mengenalnya. Tanpa kusadari waktu berjalan begitu cepat, sudah sepuluh bulan ini aku dan Kyuhyun terjebak dalam suatu perasaan yang kami sendiri tak tahu bagaimana untuk keluar dari hal ini. Kami berdua tahu seharusnya kami tidak seperti ini, seharusnya kami bisa menahan diri kami. Akan tetapi hal itu berat, sangat berat ketika perasaan ini terus tumbuh dari hari kehari sehingga kami menyadari, hal ini memaksakan kami untuk saling memiliki.

Semua hal terjadi begitu saja, aku dan Kyuhyun sudah tidak perduli dengan pendapat orang lain akan ketidaknormalan hubungan kami. Menurut Kyuhyun selama kami bersama semua hal akan baik-baik saja. Dan aku percaya pada segala yang ia katakan, karena aku tahu aku bisa mencintai orang yang aku percaya.

Bagi aku maupun Kyuhyun, perasaan ini adalah segalanya. Dan kami tidak akan berusaha untuk melepaskannya lagi. Karena kami tahu, takdir lah yang menyatukan kami. Aku adalah takdir Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun adalah takdirku.

Kami bersama dalam satu cerita yang entah bagaimana akhirnya. Aku tak begitu perduli bagaimana akhir cerita kami, karena aku yakin bagaimana pun akhirnya aku dan Kyuhyun mencintai satu samalain dan selamanya akan seperti itu.

Bersama dengan Kyuhyun, aku bisa merasakan aku semakin bersemangat untuk berjuang agar tetap hidup, karena Kyuhyun telah menjadi tujuan untuk apa aku hidup. Bersama dengan Kyuhyun, aku merasakan sebuah perasaan yang menjadi penopangku untuk terus berjuang. Bersama dengan Kyuhyun, aku percaya bahwa kami akan selalu bersama dan cinta kami bukanlah hal yang salah.

Perasaan itu begitu indah, bahkan terlalu indah sehingga aku tidak memiliki sama sekali keberanian untuk menyingkirkannya. Hal ini lebih indah dari pada bunga-bunga dimusim semi, lebih kuat dari jenis baja apapun, dan lebih dalam segala-galanya karena perasaan ini begitu hidup.

Aku tak pernah membayangkan sesuatu bisa terasa indah seperti ini, karena yang aku tahu sebelum bertemu Kyuhyun, aku harus menghabiskan hidupku dengan kesendirian, karena aku pikir aku hanya akan menyusahkan. Tetapi setelah bertemu dengannya, dia menjadi alasanku kenapa aku kini masih berjuang untuk hidup. Aku mencintainya, terlalu mencintai pemuda itu, sehingga aku sendiri tak tahu bagaimana aku bisa melepaskannya.

"Min, aku mencintaimu. Berjanjilah untuk selamanya bersamaku."

Aku tersenyum saat kudengar perkataan itu mengalir halus darinya. Tanpa melepaskan kedua tangannya yang kini melingkar dipinggangku, aku pun membalik badanku untuk menatapnya. Kupandangi wajah tampannya yang sangat ia banggakan.

"Hidupku adalah milikmu Kyu. Selama aku hidup, aku milikmu" ucapku sambil menangkup wajahnya dengan telapak tanganku lalu membawanya mendekat padaku, agar ia bisa melihat kejujuran dimataku.

"Berjuanglah untuk hidup demi aku, Min. Jangan biarkan aku sendiri tanpamu, mengerti?" ujarnya seraya mengeratkan pelukannya padaku lalu membawaku dalam sebuah ciuman hangat yang begitu menggetarkan perasaanku. Aku membiarkan diriku hanyut dalam suasana sehingga tanpa sadar aku pun mengalungkan tanganku dilehernya.

Dapat kurasakan kehangatan akan perasaan yang tulus melalui sentuhan bibirnya pada bibirku. Terlalu lembut sehingga aku takut untuk merusaknya. Dapat kurasakan air mata kami menetes karena pipi kami yang bersentuhan. Aku mengerti air mata ini, air mata penuh kebahagiaan tetapi juga air mata syarat akan ketakutan akan kehilangan.

"Izinkan aku memilikimu seutuhnya, Min." ucapnya disela ciuman kami. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk karena aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. Sentuhan bibirnya terus berlanjut menjadi sesuatu yang lebih kuat, lebih menuntut. Sesuatu yang panas seakan menghantamku sehingga aku menginginkan Kyuhyun untuk berbuat lebih jauh dari ini.

"Kyu, selamanya miliki aku." kataku sambil terus berbagi sentuhan dengannya. Aku benar-benar tak dapat menghentikan ini. Aku tahu ini sungguh terlalu jauh untuk hubungan kami, tapi perasaan ini menuntutku untuk tetap ada dalam kondisi ini. Dalam hatiku aku tahu setelah ini, aku benar-benar tak akan pernah bisa melepaskan Kyuhyun.

"Selamanya kau milikku, Lee Sungmin."

Kyuhyun terus membawaku kedunia yang tak pernah aku kenali sebelumnya. Semua sentuhannya, semua perkataannya, semua yang ia lakukan seakan membuatku tak lagi berpijak didunia nyata. Semua hal yang kurasakan saat ini membuatku tak ingin kembali dimana aku berada sebenarnya. Aku terlalu takut untuk kehilangan perasaan ini, aku terlalu takut untuk membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi dari pelukanku, aku terlalu takut mengahadapi kenyataan jika nanti aku akan sendiri dan perlahan mati.

"KYU!" aku berteriak ketika Kyuhyun berusaha menyatukan diri kami. Rasa sakit yang kurasakan pada fisikku tak kuindahkan karena perasaan bahagia yang membuncah di hatiku sadar bahwa aku dan Kyuhyun telah satu.

Walaupun sulit rasanya menghadapi situasi ini, aku berusaha membuka mataku untuk melihat bagaimana wajah Kyuhyun saat ini. Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku bersyukur pada Tuhan karena aku bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang berusaha mengabadikan cintanya padaku. Dengan sisa kekuatanku aku berusaha memeluk Kyuhyun dan mendekatkan bibirku dengan telinganya.

"Saranghae, jeongmal Saranghae, Cho Kyuhyun." ucapku setengah berteriak ketika sebuah perasaan aneh melandaku sehingga aku seakaan melihat jutaan bintang terhampar dihadapanku.

"Aku mencintaimu Min, sangat mencintaimu." Kyuhyun pun segera memelukku tanpa perduli seberapa kotor tubuh kami saat ini. Aku hanya bisa menikmati kehangatan ini, dengan menyadarkan kepalaku didadanya, sehingga aku bisa merasakan beratnya mataku yang memaksa aku untuk tertidur.

"Istirahatlah, Min. Aku akan selalu menjagamu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencium keningku dan mengeratkan pelukannya padaku. Dalam tidurku aku bisa merasakan seberapa besar cinta yang Kyuhyun curahkan padaku. Dengan mata terpejam erat, hatiku berbicara memohon padaNya. _Tuhan, kumohon izinkanlah aku untuk selalu bersama Kyuhyun._

_I just want to tell you, that I want to be with you, forever._

.

* * *

_.  
_

_Cho Kyuhyun's POV_

"Permisi, dokter Cho, Kepala rumah sakit memanggilmu." Ujar seorang perawat yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke kamar rawat Sungmin. Aku hanya mengangguk lalu menyuruh perawat itu pergi dari ruangan ini. Aku yakin akan ada masalah baru yang timbul kali ini. Jujur saja, aku gugup ketika mendengar kepala rumah sakit yang meruapakan ayahku memanggilku. Suatu hal yang tidak biasa ia lakukan, karena ia sama sekali belum pernah memanggilku ketika di tempat kerja.

Aku pun memandangi kekasihku yang kini tengah tertidur dengan damainya di ranjangnya. Sudah hampir tiga minggu kondisi Sungmin semakin memburuk, aku juga rekan dokter yang lain hampir kehabisan ide bagaimana untuk menyelamatkannya dari kondisi ini. Aku takut, sungguh takut, bahwa aku takkan melihat Sungmin lagi, aku takut aku takkan mendengar taawanya lagi, aku takut takkan bisa melihat wajah manisnya yang selalu membuat jatuh dalam perangkap cintanya.

Aku menyadari hubunganku dan Sungmin bisa berakhir kapan saja. Aku tak akan tahu bagaimana nanti jika aku harus terus bertahan tanpa dia disisiku. Selama satu setengah tahun ini, selama Sungmin berada disisiku aku menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik, yang lebih utamanya selama satu setengah tahun ini aku merasakan hal yang belum pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya, aku bahagia. Ya, aku bahagia karena aku bersamanya, aku bahagia karena memilikinya, aku bahagia karena aku mencintai dan dicintai olehnya. Terlalu banyak kebahagiaan yang kurasakan ketika aku bersama Sungmin.

"Min, teruslah berjuang, aku membutuhkanmu, Min. Aku mohon."

Dengan lembut kubelai wajah manisnya itu, aku tak bisa menahan air mataku. Hatiku benar-benar dipenuhi ketakutan, karena tak ada respon apapun dari Sungmin. Biasanya ketika aku menyentuhnya dia akan tersenyum hangat yang membuat aku merasakan bahwa aku ada pemuda paling bahagia yang hidup didunia ini. Tapi saat ini, hatiku terasa sangat sakit ketika melihat sosok yang amat kucintai terbaring dengan alat-alat penunjang hidupnya. Aku ingin melihat senyumnya lagi, Aku ingin mendengarkan ocehannya lagi, aku ingin segalanya kembali seperti biasa. Aku benar-benar merindukan kehangatan Sungmin.

"Aku akan segera kembali setelah menemui, appa. Tunggu aku, ne?" ucapku lalu mencium bibirnya yang kini benar-benar terasa dingin.

Ketika aku beranjak dari ranjang Sungmin, tak kukira appaku telah ada diruangan yang sama denganku.

"Cho Kyuhyun, sangat bukan dirimu menanggapi panggilanku begitu lama."

Wajah tegas appa dengan suara yang begitu lantang, membuatku begitu takut memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Aku hanya bisa mendekat dan menatapnya dengan kaku, aku harus bisa mengontrol perasaanku saat ini.

"Maaf, appa. Aku tadi…" belum aku menyelesaikan apa yang aku bicarakan appa memberiku sebuah surat yang ternyata merupakan sebuah perjanjian akan penanggungan biaya penyembuhan Sungmin. Aku hanya bisa menatap appa kaget karena aku tak menyangka appa akan mengaitkan pengobatan Sungmin.

"Dengarkan aku Cho Kyuhyun, aku sudah memberimu sebuah kepercayaan sebagai anak laki-laki dikeluarga kita. Namun apa yang kau lakukan? Bisa-bisanya kau mengotori nama keluarga kita dengan menjalin hubungan sesama jenis. Apa kau tak malu pada dirimu sendiri? Apa kau berniat menyakiti eommamu dan juga Seohyun?"

Dalam hidupku belum pernah appa membentakku seperti ini, aku tahu apa yang kulakukan dengan Sungmin-hyung adalah salah. Namun, aku terlanjur mencintainya hingga tak bisa melepaskannya. Aku tak pernah berniat menyakiti siapapun dalam apa yang kulakukan, terutama eomma. Tapi aku pun ingin merasakan kebahagian ini hingga aku mengakhiri nafasku. Tak bisakah semua orang membiarkan aku dan Sungmin bahagia? Tak bisakah aku menjaga apa yang aku punya?

"Tapi appa, Sungmin adalah kebahagianku appa. Bukan Seohyun. Aku sangat mencintai Sungmin, appa. Aku tahu ini tak wajar, tapi, tak bisakah aku tetap bersamanya? Aku rela mengorbankan apapun asal aku tetap bisa bersama Sungmin, appa." tanpa sadar aku mengeluarkan segala hal yang ada dihatiku. Aku benar-benar lemah saat itu, tak pernah aku menangis dihadapan keluargaku sebelumnya. Tapi, untuk memperjuangkan Sungmin, aku benar-benar rela untuk merelakan segala hal yang aku miliki, meskipun itu harga diriku.

Aku menangis tertunduk dan berlutut dihadapan appa, aku tahu appa takkan mudah tergoyahkan hanya karena hal ini, yang aku bisa lakukan hanya memohon agar appa bisa mengerti perasaanku pada Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah, dengarkan appa. Aku maupun eommamu sangat menyayangimu oleh karena itu kami ingin segala yang terbaik untukmu. Jadi tinggalkan namja itu, kau punya kehidupan yang lebih baik."

Mendengar ucapan appa, air mataku benar-benar tak bisa lagi kubendung. Aku semakin bersujud kepadanya memohon agar aku dan Sungmin tak dipisahkan.

"Appa, aku tak bisa appa. Sungmin adalah segalanya untukku appa. Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya. Aku mohon appa, biarkan aku bersamanya. Aku benar-benar mencintai Sungmin, appa"

Aku tahu apa yang kukatakan hanya akan semakin membuat appa marah, tapi aku benar-benar tak ingin berhenti memohon hingga aku mendapatkan izinnya untuk bersama Sungmin.

"Cho Kyuhyun, aku tak mengerti apa yang ada dipikiranmu sebenarnya. Bisa-bisanya kau menomorsatukan namja itu diatas keluargamu! Jika kau tak ingin meninggalkannya, aku akan memutuskan perjanjian akan pengobatan namja itu! Kuberi kau waktu seminggu untuk berpikir, sebelum kau membersihkan pikiranmu jangan pernah ada dihadapanku ataupun keluarga Cho! Ingat itu baik-baik, anak muda!"

Appa pun pergi meninggalkanku yang masih berlutut diruangan ini. Bantingan pintu yang ditutup membuat batinku semakin tersiksa. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Jika aku mempertahankan Sungmin sama saja dengan aku mebunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri. Tapi aku tak bisa hidup jika Sungmin tak ada disisiku. Air mata ini benar-benar tak bisa kuhentikan. Aku benar-benar bingung saat ini, haruskah aku egois mempertahankan milikku dan membiarkannya meninggalkanku selamanya, atau meninggalkannya sekarang juga tapi akan kehilangan kebahagiaan.

Tuhan inikah hukumanmu untukku? Kenapa Engkau menempatkanku pada pilihan seperti ini? Kenapa hal ini begitu sulit? Kenapa Engkau setega ini padaku? Tak bisakah…Tak bisakah Kau membiarkan Sungmin untuk hidup bersamaku? Apakah permintaanku terlalu berat?

Aku terus menangis, aku tak pernah selemah ini sebelumnya, aku benar-benar tak bisa berpikiran jernih saat ini. Tanpa kusadar sepasang lengan menepuk bahuku , membuatku semakin menumpahkan semua kegundahanku dalam tangis.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau tak ingin melihat Sungmin-hyung juga sedih karenamu bukan?"

Perlahan aku menatap pemilik suara itu, Donghae-hyung. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan teman untuk membagi penderitaan ini, aku tahu aku takkan kuat menahan ini sendirian.

"Hyung, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak mungkin membiarkan appa menarik semua biaya pengobatan Sungmin. Bagaimana Sungmin akan bertahan, hyung?" ucapku sambil menatap Sungmin-hyung yang kini masih tertidur dengan tenang, aku benar-benar tak ingin meninggalkannya, namun aku juga tak mungkin membiarkannya meninggal dimakan oleh penyakitnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, dengarkan aku. Aku tahu semua ini tak mudah untukmu maupun Sungmin-hyung. Aku tahu kau tidak akan mungkin membiarkan hal buruk terjadi pada Sungmin, aku juga tahu bagaimana kau mencintai Sungmin-hyung. Kyuhyun-ah apapun yang terjadi kau bisa meminta bantuan padaku, arraseo?"

Donghae-hyung mencoba merangkulku untuk menenangkanku. Aku tahu aku akan bisa mengandalkan Donghae-hyung. Terima kasih Tuhan, karena kau telah memberikan bantuan melalui Donghae-hyung.

"Tapi apa aku tidak merepotkanmu, Donghae-hyung?" aku menatap wajah hyungku itu dengan perasaan malu, karena aku tahu aku akan sangat menyusahkan hyungku.

"Tidak Kyuhyun-ah. Asal kau tahu memperjuangkan sebuah cinta tidaklah mudah, aku pun memiliki cerita yang sama sepertimu. Aku harus memperjuangnya Hyukjae, meskipun aku harus meninggalkan kehidupan lamaku. Saat aku mengenalmu dan juga Sungmin-hyung, ketika kalian bersama aku seakan melihat cerminan diriku bersama Hyukjae. Oleh karena itu, dengan senang hati aku akan membantumu."

"Baiklah, hyung. Aku sudah postif akan membawa Sungmin-hyung pergi dari kota ini. Jika suatu saat nanti aku telah mampu berdiri sendiri, aku berjanji aku akan membalas kebaikanmu, hyung." Ucapku pasti sambil memeluk Donghae-hyung. Aku pun bisa merasakan Donghae-hyung menepuk pundakku agar aku terus semangat berjuang mempertahankan Sungmin. Sungguh aku takkan tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada aku maupun Sungmin jika tak ada Donghae-hyung. Aku tahu aku akan berhutang banyak sekali padanya, tapi aku menetapkan hatiku dan berjanji bahwa aku akan membahagiakan Sungmin walau dengan hutang-hutang budi itu.

Keesokan harinya Sungmin pun bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Aku benar-benar bahagia karena Tuhan benar-benar bermurah hati memberikan kebahagiaan berturut-turut ini untukku.

Kulihat Sungmin-hyung tersenyum kepadaku, senyum yang sangat kurindukan sehingga aku tak dapat mendahan diri untuk memeluknya. Kupeluk sosok rapuh itu dengan begitu kuat, hingga aku bisa mendengarnya tertawa kecil sambil mengatakan, "kau mau aku cepat mati karena pelukanmu, Kyuhyunnie?"

Namun tak kuhiraukan hal itu dan terus memeluknya. Kau tak tahu betapa berartinya melihatmu hidup, Min. Kau adalah sebuah titipan Tuhan padaku yang akan kujaga meskipun mengorbankan nyawaku.

"Ya! Kau itu dokter macam apasih Kyuhyunnie, pasien ini baru terbangun, kau ingin membuatnya tidur lagi?" ucap Sungmin dengan gaya kekanak-kanakannya yang selalu membuatku ingin melindunginya sehingga tak ada siapapun bisa mengambilnya dari sisiku.

"Aku merindukanmu, Min. Sangat merindukanmu. Jangan biarkan aku kesepian lagi, ne?" kataku sambil memegang tangannya yang bebas dari selang infus. Dia hanya tersenyum menatapku, tatapan yang sungguh hangat hingga aku melupakan bagaimana menderitanya aku kemarin.

"Aku pun merindukan, Kyuhyunnie. Selamanya disisiku, ne?"

Aku hanya mengangguk menyanggupi apa yang dikatakannya. Aku benar-benar menyanggupi untuk disisi Sungmin untuk seumur hidupku. Aku pun bangkit untuk menatap Sungmin lebih jelas. Aku memperhatikan lekuk wajah manisnya yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Dengan lembut aku mengecup kening pemuda yang amat kucintai ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin. Hiduplah selamanya untukku. Aku mohon padamu."

Aku tahu aku hanya manusia biasa yang tak puas dengan satu ataupun dua kebaikanMu. Aku mohon dengan sepenuh hatiku, aku memohon dengan setulus hatiku, biarkan Sungmin hidup lebih lama bersamaku. _Aku mohon…_

* * *

_.  
_

Hari terakhir yang appa berikan kepada pun tiba. Aku pun menunggu datangnya hari ini, karena hari ini akan menjadi hari terakhir penderitaan aku dan Sungmin. Aku sudah menyiapkan segalanya untuk pergi dan melakukan pengobatan Sungmin di kota lain dengan bantuan Donghae-hyung.

Tanpa gugup dan seluruh keyakinan yang aku pegang. Aku memasuki ruang kerja appaku. Kulihat appa kini berdiri menatapku di depan meja kerjanya.

"Jadi bagaimana, Kyuhyun-ah?" ujar appa yang tengah memegang surat perjanjian penanggungan biaya pengobatan Sungmin.

"Aku memilih Sungmin, appa. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya." ucapku mantap, appa hanya kaget mendengar jawabanku dan segara berjalan kearahku dengan amarah yang luar biasa.

"Kau tak lihat apa yang ditanganku, Cho Kyuhyun? Pilihanmu bisa membunuhnya!"

"Aku tahu appa, dan aku sudah memutuskan untuk ini dengan baik-baik. Aku telah mencoba menjelaskan pada appa betapa berartinya Sungmin bagiku, tetapi appa tak mencoba untuk mengertiku sedikitpun. Oleh karena itu, aku akan pergi dengannya, appa. Dan dia akan tetap hidup." dan sekali dalam hidupku aku berbuat lancang seperti ini, aku menatap lurus mata appa, menyaratkan bahwa aku benar-benar serius dengan apa yang kukatakan. Aku tahu aku akan mengecewakan keluargaku, tapi aku hanya akan tetap pada Sungmin, karena aku benar-benar tak bisa meninggalkannya.

"Dasar kau anak tak tahu diri!" teriak appaku dan mencoba untuk menamparku.

Tapi sebelum telapak tangan itu menampar wajahku, seseorang masuk ke ruangan appa dan berteriak.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Sungmin! Sungmin kondisinya lagi-lagi tak stabil!"

Aku melihat Donghae-hyung sangat panik, aku tahu kondisi ini sangat serius. Melupakan apa yang telah terjadi aku, appa, dan Donghae-hyung berlari menuju kamar Sungmin.

Sesampainya disana, aku dapat melihat kekasihku itu semakin melemah walaupun ia sadarkan diri. Aku pun segera menghampiri Sungmin, untuk memeriksa keadaan segera. Mataku terbelalak mendapat hasil yang tak kuinginkan. Aku tahu hal ini bisa terjadi kapan saja, Sungmin bisa saja kehilangan nyawanya tanpa perkiraan. Aku pun segera menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang kini terasa amat dingin.

"Cepat ambilkan suntikannya!" akupun berteriak marah karena tak ada satupun perawat yang bergerak dalam keadaan darurat ini.

"Sungmin, aku mohon bertahanlah." Aku menggengam tangannya yang dingin semakin erat. Hatiku terasa tercabik ketika melihat air mata mengalir dari matanya. Aku mohon, kau harus kuat Min, aku mohon bertahanlah.

Kulihat appa sedang berusaha memeriksa apa kesalahan fatal yang bisa membuat kondisi Sungmin kembali terpuruk seperti ini. Ia juga memerintakan beberapa perawat juga Donghae-hyung untuk membantunya. Tapi setelah berbagai usaha yang kami semua usahakan pada Sungmin, kondisi tubuhnya tak kunjung kembali normal, segalanya justru semakin memburuk.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau masih bisa memohon keajaiban." Ucap Donghae-hyung padaku. Aku memohon, ya, aku selalu memohon pada Tuhan agar Sungmin diberikan umur panjang agar ia bisa bersamaku. Aku tak tahu apa dosaku sungguh berat, sehingga Ia tak mengabulkan doaku kali ini. Yang aku tahu aku kini hanya bisa berusaha bangkit dan terus memohon kehidupan untuk Sungmin.

"Kyu, aku takut Kyu." ujar Sungmin yang tak berdaya karena rasa sakit yang kini dirasakannya. Jemari lentiknya pun bergerak lembut menyisir rambutku. Sentuhan hangat itu membuatku semakin tersiksa akan ketakutan.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja, Min. Percayalah padaku, aku akan menjagamu." sautku.

Tangan pucat Sungmin menggapai tanganku lalu mengusapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Aku melihatnya menyinggungkan sebuah senyum, sebuah senyum yang selalu indah dimataku.

"Kyuhyunnie, aku percaya padamu. Aku sangat percaya padamu, karena dimana aku menaruh hatiku, disitu aku memberikan semua kepercayaanku. Kyu kau tahu apa yang kutakutkan?" ujar Sungmin mencoba berbicara. Suaranya yang serak menandakan kelemahan tubuhnya pun membuatku tak dapat menahan air mata yang terus mengalir ini.

"Aku takut jika aku pergi nanti kau tidak akan baik-baik saja Kyu. Aku tak takut aku akan meninggal lebih cepat, yang aku takut hanyalah bagaimana kau nanti."

Sungmin membelai wajahku dengan sangat lemah, sentuhan hangatnya kini benar-benar terasa dingin dan kaku. Sinar diwajahnya kini mulai redup karena penyakit yang dia derita.

"Kyuhyunnie, kau tahu bukan kalau aku mencintaimu? Kau membuatku begitu bahagia dengan kehadiranmu. Dan aku juga ingin kau bahagia, aku mohon jalanilah hidupmu dengan baik, arraseo?" ucapnya tanpa henti membelai wajahku, aku benar-benar lemah dihadapannya saat ini, padahal aku pernah berjanji jika dihadapannya aku akan selalu tegar sehingga Sungmin akan selalu bisa bersandar padaku, namun kini semuanya lenyap begitu saja.

"Jika kau ingin aku bahagia, aku mohon berjuanglah Min. Berjuanglah untuk hidup. Kau tahu aku sudah menyiapkan segalanya untuk kita, kita akan segera pindah dan tak ada lagi yang melarang kita bersama. Aku mohon Min, bertahanlah untukku."

Aku tahu ucapanku mungkin akan menyinggung appaku yang masih berada disini bersama eomma yang entah sejak kapan berada disamping appa. Aku bisa mendengar isak tangis dari eomma juga Donghae-hyung dan kekasihnya. Tapi yang membuat pertahananku benar-benar runtuh adalah air mata Sungmin. Aku benar-benar kacau saat melihat Sungmin mulai menangis tanpa henti, ia akan semakin melemah jika begini.

"Kyuhyunnie, aku ingin bersamamu, aku ingin menemanimu sampai kau bosan denganku, aku ingin terus bertahan untukmu. Tapi, Kyu, aku sadar hanya sedikit waktu yang aku miliki dan itu tidak mungkin. Aku mohon Kyu, aku bahagia karenamu, jadi bahagialah untukku." Ujarnya dengan suara yang semakin lemah. Aku pun dapat mrasakan genggamannya pada tanganku semakin mengendur. Segala hal dalam tubuh Sungmin benar-benar sudah tak bisa diselamatkan, aku bisa merasakan itu.

"Min, aku mencintaimu. Aku bahagia, Min. Kau adalah kebahagiaanku, Min. Jika kau meninggalkanku, maka kau membuatku mati juga Min."

Aku pun membelai wajahnya, menghapus jejak air mata yang membekas diwajah manisnya itu. Aku takkan kuat membayangkan apa jadinya hidupku nanti tanpanya, aku tak mungkin kuat berdiri dengan kedua kakiku sendiri tanpa dia disisiku.

"Aku tahu Kyu. Aku pun teramat sangat mencintaimu. Kyuhyunnie, kita harus bertemu lagi dikehidupan berikutnya, ne? berjanjilah akan menemuiku dan terus mencintaiku, karena kau tahu, Kyu? Selama ini aku bertahan hidup karena cintamu."

Dengan sisa kekuatanku, aku pun bangkit untuk mengecup bibir manis yang selalu menjadi candu untukku. Aku tahu ini akan sangat berat untukku jika Sungmin pergi meninggalkanku. Walaupun hubungan ini akan segera berakhir namun aku percaya perasaan kami takkan berakhir.

"Aku mencintaimu, Min, selamanya." Ucapku disela mencium bibirnya.

"Sampai jumpa, Kyuhyunnie, Aku mencintaimu."

Kurasakan hembusan nafas yang tadinya menyapu tulang hidungku berhenti begitu saja. Segera aku memeluk tubuhnya yang tak bernyawa itu menumpahkan segala kesedihanku. Eomma dan appa pun segera menarikku dari tubuh Sungmin agar perawat bisa melepaskan alat-alat yang pernah menjadi penopang hidup Sungmin selama beberapa minggu. Aku benar-benar tak kuat memandang jasad kekasihku akan ditutup dengan kain putih, aku belum sanggup untuk bisa melepaskannya, aku belum sanggup untuk bisa hidup tanpanya disisiku.

Kurasakan jantungku berdebar dengan sangat cepat, hingga terasa sesuatu seperti akan meledak dalam tubuhku. Keadaan ini memaksaku untuk menutup mataku perlahan, tapi masih bisa kudengar orang-orang berteriak karena keadaanku.

"Cepat ambilkan pertolongan pertama untuk dokter Cho." Perintah Donghae-hyung pada perawat yang kini kembali kalang kabut.

Namun benar-benar perlahan kurasakan seakan aku melihat Sungmin ketika aku menutup mataku. Tiba-tiba kurasakan detak dalam tubuhku berhenti, dan kini aku benar-benar melihat Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Dengan segera akupun menyambut uluran itu dan menarik Sungmin dalam pelukanku.

"Aku bersamamu, selamanya, seperti janji kita."

"Aku tahu, Kyu, karena aku percaya padamu."

Kurasakan Sungmin mengecup pipiku dan semuanya terasa begitu nyata. Ternyata benar cinta ini akan terus terbawa tak perduli itu hidup atau pun mati. Sungmin pernah bertahan hidup karena cinta, dan aku datang kepada kematian karena cinta.  
.

* * *

.

_"Disini terbaring dengan damai, Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin_

_Semoga cinta mereka selalu terbina hingga mereka disurga."_

Dihadapan kedua makam itu berdiri dua orang pemuda yang merupakan orang terdekat dari keduanya yang telah pergi.

"Sudah lima tahun semejak kepergian mereka, entah kenapa aku masih bisa merasakan kehadiran mereka disisiku, Hae" ucap seorang pemuda bernama Lee Hyukjae yang dikenal sebagai sahabat baik Lee Sungmin. Dia menatap pilu nisan dihadapannya.

"Bukan kehadiran mereka, Hyukkie, tapi cinta abadi mereka membuat suasana akan selamanya sama." Pemuda bernama Donghae itu pun segera merangkul kekasihnya membiarkan kekasihnya mendapatkan kenyamanan agar hatinya tak lagi sedih karena kepergian sahabatnya.

"Aku masih tak dapat percaya, setelah Sungmin pergi hanya dalam selang beberapa menit dokter Cho pun menyusulnya." Ucap Hyukjae mengingat kepergian pasangan itu, sungguh rasanya ia masih tak bisa percaya, bagaimana nyawa Kyuhyun bisa pergi begitu cepat tak lama setelah kepergia Sungmin.

"kau tahu Hyukkie, sebenarnya Kyuhyun menderita penyakit lemah jantung semenjak kecil. Penyakit itu membuat kedua orangtuanya sangat protektif kepadanya sampai-sampai mereka lupa batas aturan mereka pada Kyuhyuh. Kyuhyun tidak lemah karena penyakitnya justru dia berjuang dan melupakannya, tetapi keterlibatan orangtuanya yang berlebihan dalam hidupnya membuat Kyuhyun hidup dalam kehampaan. Tapi setelah ia bertemu Sungmin-hyung kehampaannya itu hilang, dia menjadi lebih baik. Bagi Sungmin-hyung, Kyuhyun adalah semangatnya untuk berjuang agar dapat hidup lebih lama. Tapi bagi Kyuhyun, Sungmin-hyung ada jantungnya yang meskipun lemah akan terus bersamanya hingga akhir hayatnya. Maka itu ketika Sungmin-hyung melepaskan jiwanya, jantung Kyuhyun pun berhenti." Ujar Donghae panjang lebar tanpa henti menatap makan dihadapannya.

"Hae, kau tahu? Aku belajar dari Sungmin-hyung dan dokter Cho. Cinta itu bisa menghidupkan tapi juga mematikan Hae. Oleh karena itu, aku juga akan terus menjaga apa yang aku miliki kepadamu, sehingga akan terus hidup bersama, dan akan mati bersama."

Donghae pun hanya bisa tersenyum bangga, pada kekasihnya ini. Dalam hatinya, ia sungguh berterima kasih pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, terima kasih karena telah memberikan sebuah hal mengenai cinta pada kami. Berbahagialah kalian."

Dan inilah akhir cerita Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin. Perjuangan mereka akan cinta telah berakhir diringi dengan berakhirnya nafas mereka. Tetapi mereka tetap meninggalkan hal yang berarti, cinta yang kekal. Hal itu tak akan hilang meskipun cerita ini berakhir. Sebuah perasaan berharga yang telah mereka perjuangkan meskipun dengan akhir yang tidak setimpal untuk keduanya agar dapat hidup bahagia. Tapi hanya dengan cinta itu, mereka mampu memberi pelajaran berarti bagi orang-orang yang percaya dan dapat melihat cinta mereka. Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, berbahagialah.  
.

* * *

.

The End

.

* * *

.

Ini adalah karya terakhirku di ffn ini. Mungkin setelah ini aku tak akan menulis lagi.

Maaf jika ceritanya terlalu aneh juga bertele-tele, dan juga maafkan untuk typos yang selalu saya buat tanpa kesengajaan. Mohon maafkan segala kesalahan yang saya perbuat. Maaf untuk cerita-cerita yang tidak saya lanjutkan dan juga hal-hal lainnya.

Terima kasih kepada pembaca yang sudah membaca cerita-cerita saya. Saya sangat berterima kasih pada semua pembaca yang memberi komentar ataupun tidak.

Dan cerita ini adalah sebuah hadiah terakhir untuk KyuMin shipper :)

Keep believing in their love, guys!


End file.
